


The Deal

by loki_god_of_sexiness



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, obvs this takes place when they share a flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_sexiness/pseuds/loki_god_of_sexiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki's yogurt goes missing. Jamie uses this to her advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

“Jamie!” Niki calls, her brows furrowing as she looks at the spot in the fridge where her yogurt is supposed to be. Where it always is. Right next to the milk. And yet, there is only disgusting Chinese takeout. She stares at the shelf in confusion and dismay, unable to accept the possibility.

There’s shuffling from the other room, and she is sure she must have woken the other woman. “Yes, Niki dear?” comes the tired voice, though it still manages to be sarcastic. There is more shuffling and it sounds as if the blonde has bumped into a dresser. A curse follows, and a moment later Jamie is sauntering into the combined living room and kitchen, clad only in a bra and god forbid, those awful booty shorts. Niki gives a long suffering sigh, deciding she needs an award for putting up with Hunt.

She is still staring in the fridge, only casting the other a glance long enough to raise a brow at the state of her hair. “Where have you put my yogurt?” Niki gets right to the point, and it barely even sounds like a question. She knows it was Jamie. Everything that goes wrong in her life goes back to Jamie Hunt in one way or another.

The shit eating grin is enough to give her away as she comes to lean against the kitchen counter. “I’ve no idea what you mean,” she lied, plucking an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter. The one that Niki had insisted they have, when all Jamie wanted in the flat was junk food. And not even good junk food, at that.

Niki huffs, slamming the refrigerator door shut. “Hunt, if you do not tell me, I will find a way to make your life more miserable that it is already.” Jamie just snorts at that, the grin shifting down into a sly smile.

“Can you blame me? There had to be room for the Chinese. Where else was it supposed to go? The freezer?”

“Maybe,” Niki muttered, “if you would stop buying needless food, then there would have been room for it without having to move _mine_.” Jamie annoyed her beyond words, and she was glaring at the other woman as she crossed her arms over her chest, a scowl playing at her lips.

“You look adorable when you’re mad. Did you know that?” The blonde reaches forward to pinch her cheek. With a low growl of pure annoyance, the Austrian swats at the offending hand. “Definitely adorable,” Jamie repeats with a pleased little smile.

Niki looks anything but amused by this point. “You will buy me more yogurt, Hunt.” It is more of a demand, really. Perhaps she is a bit protective of her things. But, it could be the fact that anything to do with Jamie was truly more annoying than it should be. With anyone else, she might only be mildly irritated. But the blonde is so damn arrogant, that it makes her seethe over a simple thing as yogurt.

Jamie hums thoughtfully, biting into the apple. The contemplation on her face mixed with her sleep addled hair might have made Niki laugh, on a better day. “How about a deal then, my ratty friend. I’ll buy you ten whole packs of yogurt,” she pauses, looking devious in a way that makes Niki just the slightest bit nervous, “for a price.”

Niki’s eyes narrow at that. “I have no times for your games.”

“I think you might like this one,” Jamie says with another grin, twirling the apple between her fingers with a skill that can only be described as obnoxious. “I’ll go to the market right now, but only if you agree to sleep with me.” She looks as if she has just offered the world to Niki. Niki, for her part, nearly chokes on her own spit.

“Excuse me?” she asks, her voice an octave higher than normal.

Jamie grins at her, setting the apple aside to crowd the shorter woman against the fridge. “You heard me, Niki. Don’t pretend you didn’t see this coming. Honestly, for someone so smart, you can be a bit dull.” She smiles, bending her head until their noses are almost touching. Niki is frozen in her spot, not quite sure how to proceed. If she pushes her away, she knows she will only be pestered for the rest of the week, if not longer.

But then, Jamie is speaking again. “How about I show you a few of the perks then, hm?” Niki has no time to respond before Jamie’s lips are descending on hers in a rough kiss that knocks the breath from her lungs. Her lips are still, but pliant from shock, and Jamie uses this to her advantage to sneak her tongue passed them. Eventually, Niki starts to kiss back, her hands settling hesitantly on Jamie’s hips, not sure where to put them. At that, Jamie pulls away. “See? Not so bad.” She nips at Niki’s lower lip, drawing out a rather indignant noise. “Now, what about that deal?”

Niki takes a moment, looking at Hunt with a dazed expression before clearing her throat. “It better be damn good yogurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> First Rush fic, so don't shoot me if they're ooc. 
> 
> Comments and critique are great. :)


End file.
